


Who Ya Gonna Call

by OceanHeart23



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, One giant Team, Rescuing Each Other, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanHeart23/pseuds/OceanHeart23
Summary: This is a series of one shots, continuing off from my story 911 SOS, where members of the Arrowverse universe are either saved or helped from a member of another team. Also continuing the theme that they are just one giant team that happens to span several cities, one other earth, and different parts of the timestream.
Kudos: 8





	1. Dinah & Mon El

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my second multi Arrowverse story again not particularly set in any given time since it jumps around. It's primarily gen and friendship between these great shows.  
> Warnings: There is the occasional swear word. Also this story is unbeta'd so future apologies for any grammatical mistakes.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow, Flash, or Supergirl and make no money from writing this.

Mon El was hanging from his wrists which were cuffed to chains linking to the ceiling. His back was currently on fire from the whipping lashes he received. The only reason he wasn't breaking out of them was because he was weakened from the red lights stationed above the nearly empty warehouse he was in. Also Mon El was pretty sure there was lead lining the outside. He wasn't going to lie. He was terribly close to passing out from the pain only hanging on due to sheer stubbornness. 

His captor had been interrogating him for hours asking him for any and all details on Supergirl. However Mon El would rather die than give him anything.

“I have to say….you must really suck at your job, if the most….you got out of me was Supergirl loves kittens.” He said, his voice having gone hoarse from screaming.

His captor who had introduced himself as Ludvig or maybe it was Bloodwig (It was hard to tell through the thick German accent) was steadily growing more and more annoyed as time went on.

“Again!” He shouted to one of his henchmen before motioning Mon El to get whipped again. He couldn't hold back the cry of pain. Ludvig marched forward and slapped him, not giving him a second to recover.

“For the last time as my patience grows thin what is Supergirl's identity and where is her base?!” 

Mon El took a second to regain his breath before turning to face his captor. “You know my earth knowledge is still a bit rusty, but I have to tell you I don't really know who Supergirl is or where she stays especially last night.” He bared a slight pained smile. “Because you see I was rather busy last night.....with your mom. Let her know she was one of my better nights will you?” His wink was off, but he was sure they got the message.

Ludvig turned nearly purple with rage screaming for a gun, so he could kill Mon El himself. Mon El spotted someone peeking out from behind one of the warehouse box crates a familiar figure in black. Now he couldn't help smiling for real. 

As Ludvig finally secured a gun, Mon El cut in before he could hold it up. “Wait wait wait I have one last thing to tell you.”

“It's too late. You've proven you're no real value to us at all.”

“Well you're right about one thing. It's too late for you that is” Mon El finished smugly before anyone could work that out a figure rushed into the room wielding a quarterstaff that knocked the gun to the ground before snapping it back to knock out Ludvig. Guard one tried to hit her, which she ducked using his momentum to flip him. Guard two picked up the gun to shoot her but had it kicked out of his hands, before she swept a leg under him knocking him off balance and pressing advantage by punching him out. The remaining guards on the high riser walkways who were rushing down to assist were thrown hurtling off by a sonic scream. 

Mon El blinked slightly as the newcomer came back into focus. “Hey stranger a little early for our monthly bar meet up.”

Dinah ignored that looking at him with undisguised concern before getting task focused and set about getting him down. He nearly collapsed, but she was able to catch him and moved to support his weight. “Come on we should get out of here before everyone comes to. We'll need to find some cover and call for backup.” Mon El definitely needed medical attention stat, as Dinah could feel his blood soaking onto her arm that wrapped around his waist. “I thought you were basically invincible like Kara.”

“Ah we are very much not and do actually have a few weaknesses we're not fond of sharing.” He gave her a side look. “Anyone from outside give you any trouble?”

She huffed at that. “One minute I'm fighting a crazy portal jumper. The next I'm getting thrown through one and landing in the back of this warehouse. Luckily no one happened to be outside at the time. Gave me a slight advantage of surprise.”

They continued limping along trying to gain some ground and coverage, before Dinah could figure out some sort of plan.

“Got to say you’re stronger than you look.” Mon El said impressed. As she had been supporting most of his weight so far, and he was a fairly solid guy.

“Yeah well I didn't really want to be the only member on Team Arrow other than Curtis who is unable to do the salmon ladder.”

Mon El almost chuckled before realizing that would hurt. “Well you're my favorite from Team Arrow at any rate.”

A disbelieving snort met him. “We both know that is a lie, as Felicity is definitely your favorite.”

He tried to control his wheezing as walking was more painful than he thought it'd be. “Only because she reminds me of Kara, and the Karas of any world must be protected. Even if they do not feel they should be.”

Dinah caught sight of some thick underbrush and decided it'd make a good cover and stopping point. She lowered him to lay his head in her lap shrugging off her jacket to try to stem the blood-flow. “Try to stay alive as I think of something. If you die on my watch, I'll never get home.”

“Eh you'll be fine. Canaries have nine lives right?”

She shook her head trying to fight a tired smile. “That's cats and no they're not the same. Plus I'd rather not be without a drinking partner, it'd be a lot of work looking through replacements.” 

That was actually how they met. Kara had brought Mon El with her, when she came to visit Earth 1. While Kara was visiting with Barry and Oliver, Mon El went to check out the local bars and clubs in Starling. He stumbled upon Dinah drinking and brooding alone. Trying to chat her up without success he eventually found himself watching as Dinah got pulled into a bar fight. He provided back up, and she finally took up his offer of buying her a drink. 

From there they slowly began meeting up when time allowed. At first having drinking competitions which were evened out when Mon El supplied his own alien brand to the mix. This led to billiards playing and then to darts games. 

For Dinah Mon El grew on her. He was a good conversationalist, and listening ear, as she adjusted getting used to her own team. It was nice for the bar to take on a different edge than what it had used to which was drowning her sorrows after Vince's loss and picking fights.

For Mon El it was just nice to have another person to have a good time with outside of the circle of friends he had formed. Back when he was a prince lavish parties and joviality were a daily occurrence.

If he were honest, he missed that at times. Yet he was learning that things such as weekly game nights with Kara and the others and monthly meet ups with Dinah could somewhat fill that void. Dinah reminded him of a combination of Alex and Maggie, and he couldn't say it wasn't fun for him to poke at her trying to bring her out of her shell a bit. Plus he had nothing but admiration for anyone who could nearly out drink him.

He realized she was looking him over once more muttering. “They really did a number on you.”

“Tis but only a flesh wound.” He answered closing his eyes.

“Winn's been overseeing your pop culture well. I'm sorry to say I'm stumped for how to call for backup. Do you have any way to contact your team?” He was still losing blood, and if it was possible for them to be this hurt. Then it was probably likely for them to die too.

Mon El looked like it was a struggle to open his eyes. “Hmm ring back pocket if they didn't steal it.”

Finding it Dinah saw it had Kara's insignia on it from her uniform. It also appeared to be a button, which she pressed it immediately. “Now what happens?” She asked hoping he would stay conscious. 

“Now we wait a minute or two until Kara gets here, which should be just about now...”

“Oh Rao what happened?!!”

They heard as the girl of steel dropped down in front of them. Mon El opened his eyes and shifted them her way. “Honey! You wouldn't believe the day I've had at the office.” 

Kara wasted no time in gathering him up shooting a grateful nod at Dinah before taking off. She later returned to pick Dinah up, once the DEO medics had started treating Mon El. 

Later Dinah got a message that read: Thanks for the assist going to treat you to a Soreon Brandy next time. You'll like it pretty sure. Also we're still on for darts next time. P.S while you may be my second favorite Team Arrow member you are my FAVORITE cop, since you've never arrested me. Don't tell Maggie :) Until next month!


	2. Felicity & Barry

“Thanks for doing this Barry. Not that many had signed up as my dad and I had hoped. Every volunteer helps.” Iris muttered trying to fix and straighten his tie. The meta activity had taken a toll on department funds, and therefore the auction idea was born.

“Thanks for volunteering me.” He answered drily but not terribly bothered. Part of which was going to a good charity after all one he supported, and if Joe and Eddie were participating. He could stand to sign up as well.

Iris merely grinned at him cheekily. “You're very welcome.”

They both turned as the door opened, where Eddie peeked his head out. “Are you guys ready? If we don't leave now. We're all going to be late.”

Iris grabbed her purse on the side counter moving to join him. “Hey babe I take offense to that, since I was ready 15 minutes ago.”

“Yeah should have known it was Mr perpetually tardy over there. Honestly Barry, your phone and watch do absolutely nothing for keeping you on a schedule.” Eddie teased watching as the other man rolled his eyes. He was pretty sure most of the office was convinced, that if Barry was ever early or on time to something. It'd be a sign of a pending apocalypse.

“We all have our flaws Eddie.” Barry gave himself one last glance over. That was as good as it was going to get. His dress suit was finally seeing the light of day after being in the closet for so long. He honestly couldn't remember the last time he'd worn it.

The event they were going to was an auction of volunteers from the police and fire departments for an evening date to raise money not only for their own departments. But a portion of the proceeds also went to Food for Hungry helping the poorer families in their community. 

Barry couldn't help feeling more and more nervous, as he waited for his name to be called, not able to keep from fidgeting from his place off to the side. He just hoped for a nice time with someone not crazy feeling that wasn't a whole lot to ask for. 

Hearing his name being called he then saw Iris flash him two thumbs up mouthing good luck to him. She herself had already won her bidding war on Eddie ready to throw down with anyone going after him. Iris was glad it didn't come to breaking her bank not that she wouldn't have for Eddie. Now she was just waiting for him to come back with the paperwork for her to fill out. Needing to see who Barry ended up with before she paid.

Stepping up on the stage Barry gulped realizing there were a lot more people here specifically women than he previously had thought. 'Please just let him get someone nice.'

“Alright folks up next we have bachelor #12 Mr Barry Allen!” The auctioneer enthusiastically announced. There was a round of loud clapping and cheers, as he moved closer to stand before them nervously.

“Barry is one of our bright CSI's on the CCPD's finest, so ladies if you need some science pun icebreakers. I'm sure this one's got you covered. So without further adieu let the bidding commence! Do I have $100?”

Most paddles went up.

“Okay! I see we're off to a great start. Do I hear $200? 300?”

Most of the paddles remained up. Barry was in shock. How did this many people want to pay to go out with him?! In high school he couldn't get a date to save his life. Granted back then he wasn't that terribly depressed over it since he was far too focused on Iris much to care.

“Okay do I hear $600?”

Several hands went down. 

“$700?”

Even more went down.

“I bid $1000.” A woman stated smugly clearly expecting no opposition. She sat in a tight low cut sequin black dress, legs crossed and eying Barry as lions do food. Geez she looked even older than Harry and had probably a years worth of botox on her face. Barry tried to swallow feeling his face grow pale. 'Oh please God let someone else win.'

“Well! It seems we have ourselves quite a bid. $1000 going once? Going twice.?”

“$1100!”

Barry choked, when he recognized the voice.

“Folks we have ourselves a bidding war! Do I hear-”

“$1200,” The older woman snapped glaring at the unseen back voice.

“$1300!”

“$1400”

“$1500”

“$1600”

“$2000!”

'Huh' Barry kept pinching himself but it still wasn't bringing himself out of this bizarre dream he was stuck in. It had to be that or some sort of hallucination, because how was this real?

“Whoowhee!! Bidding standing at $2000. Do I hear any counters going once? Going twice..? Sold! To the pretty blonde in the back for $2000!!”

The crowd clapped, as Barry made to leave the stage. When the realization hit him, he grinned at what had just happened. He ran to hug his savior finding her collecting and filling out the paperwork. He then caught her in a sneak hug.

“Oof!” She let out before hugging him back.

“Oh thank you thank you thank you!!”

“Please as if I'd let you become cougar food! Her eyes were practically undressing you the whole time. It was disturbing. I was disturbed and offended. People should be arrested for that. I mean I have half a mind to smack her with this paddle and then lower her credit score.”

As if summoned the woman passed by looking down at them with a sniff. “It's a shame. You could have actually had a fun night with me. But enjoy settling with that.”

“Oh yeah? Your nursing home extends visiting hours that late? Thanks for the tip! Oh well guess you'll have to make due with someone else for the night. Goodbye now.”

The woman sent one last sneer back at them before strutting away in her ridiculously too tall stilettos.

Barry patted her shoulder before asking only half teasingly. “Oliver isn't going to shoot me with more arrows for this will he? Because that's going to always stick with me, my back twinges just thinking about it.”

Felicity scoffed holding up her phone showing the texting conversation. “I showed him what I saved you from, and he said: Well done, have fun, and don't try to run with her again.”

Barry groaned, placing his forehead in his palm. “You told him about that?”

“Of course I did. It's kinda one of those we can laugh about it now that it happened type of things.”

“If you say so.” Barry allowed with partial skepticism and humor. “Well now that you won what would you like to do next?”

“Glad you asked because I have been Dying to see the latest Fantastic Beasts movie and didn't have a single person to go with until now. So I would like you sir to accompany me.” Felicity responded with a sunny smile. “I would take Oliver with me again, but he fell asleep during the first one the heathen....”

Barry couldn't help laughing. “Well who am I to turn down such an offer for a friend. As long as Oliver's cool with it, and you've got everything you need then we can head out. Did you drive here?”

“I have a rental car, since I ended up taking the train to get here. Iris had an extra coupon to a discounted spa weekend, and let me tell you this girl can't remember the last time she's had a facial. Couldn't pass that up.”

They went to grab their coats saying goodbye to Joe, Iris, and Eddie.

“So $2000?” Barry low whistled still in slight shock and bemusement over the fact.”

“Yeah that woman would not quit but lucky for me Ray and I set up some emergency accounts and it's not really a problem to dip into one. Plus if it were a real emergency. I'm sure he'd be fine with a temporary loan. This does mean however that you are 110% in charge of the tickets and snacks.” Felicity said with a pointed glance. Barry let out a chuckle completely on board.

“No arguments here. I barely ate dinner. I was too nervous. You are going to get the full theater spread complete with popcorn extra butter and Swedish fish. Personally he found them disgusting, but he knew they were her favorite candy of choice.

“Ah see that right there worth every penny.”

They were parking, when Barry asked what Oliver was doing tonight. Felicity grinned eager to show him the picture on her phone. It was one Oliver had apparently taken of William concentrating hard, as they played mini golf. He texted her immediately as soon as William had sunk his first hole in one with the following text: Guess who's the new putting expert to what out for?

Oliver sent another of the two of them smiling at the camera and holding up their golf balls. Williams was red inspired by the flash, and Oliver's to no one's surprise was green. Barry was glad they were both having fun and getting to spend some time together.

Barry held the door open before going to buy their tickets. It was lucky that the timing worked out for the last showing was only 10 minutes away. “Well Ms Smoak are you ready for the next adventures of Next Scamander?” He was actually pretty excited himself having loved the first movie. He went to see it with Cisco and Caitlin, when it first came out. Both being huge harry potter fans alongside with him.

“Oh I was born ready well actually no I wasn't I was born 2 weeks late and was in fact an unplanned pregnancy. Not to mention the complications that came up that we weren't prepared for but sorry this! I'm ready for this.”

Barry would gladly take Felicity's rambling over that other bidder any day of the week and or year. He didn't even want to think about what would have happened otherwise. Far better to think about how odd he probably looked hanging at the movie theater in full tux. He shrugged with a smile supposing there were worse things he could have been wearing as he added more butter to the popcorn.


	3. Gypsy & Kara

Kara could count on one hand. The number of times she had lost her powers. It sucked each and every time. She came to Central City with Alex to visit Barry, while Alex met up with Caitlin to go over new medical updates. It was her luck that he was in Star City helping Team Arrow with a mini crisis involving an escaped meta who could phase through things. If she'd had her powers, she might have been able to help too. Being stuck with human limitations was in short frustrating. 

Choosing to take the time to explore the city Kara ventured over to their library to compare it to her own. Surmised to say that Central City definitely had the cooler one. There were three levels and had more books than she'd ever seen before in her life. Reading was something she did often after crash landing here seeing no other way to catch up with this new planet other than reading their history. She loved all types of books as long as there was a happy ending. There were enough tragedies in the world without having to read about more.

In hindsight she should have taken the stairs. She really should have taken the stairs. There was no reason for her to take the elevator other than familiarity, since that's what she used every day when at work. When she hit the button for the 3rd floor, the elevator got stuck on the 2nd. 

Kara didn't like small enclosed spaces, because it reminded her of the time being stuck and trapped in that pod with no way out drifting endlessly through space. She was normally fine with using an elevator, because it was temporary. Not to mention worst case scenario she could always use her powers to get out like the time with Psi. 

At first she began calling for help and banging on the door before realizing that it was doing nothing. Trying to tell herself to breathe and calm down she did the first thing she could think of which was to call Alex. She listened intently only to panic, when she got the voice-mail leaving a terrified voice-mail in return. Hearing no intercom voice and seeing no emergency button. She started panicking further. The walls definitely felt like they were shrinking closer in on her, and she shut her eyes barely feeling her knees hit the floor.

Wheezing only to get hit with an idea. Cisco. Cisco could get her out, and she had his number. It was difficult to find his contact through the blurry vision of tears but she did and hit call immediately. To her dismay he didn't answer but another woman did.

“Hello Cisco's phone.”

“Hhhellpp I nnneedd Cisco.” She stuttered trying to get the words out.

“Who's this?”

“Kkkaarraa.”

“Why do you need Cisco?”

“Library I'm in the lllibrary elevator. Please! Portal out now!”

“Okay! Alright I'll be there in one second chill.”

Kara heard the call disconnect while waiting for this person. She now was having difficulty catching her breath. The deep breathing exercises her mom had taught her doing nothing at the moment.

“Hey, you Kara?” A voice said startling her that she scurried to the corner. “Hey calm down you just called me now to get you out right?”

Kara nodded and tried to stand but listed to the side before hands caught her. “Fuck well guess we're doing it this way.” She felt her arm being pulled around a pair of shoulders before they left and reappeared in an apartment. However Kara was still having trouble breathing.

“Alright Kara you have to calm down and breathe don't. Shit I'm not good at this...Okay just try taking one breath like this.” The girl demonstrated, while Kara tried to follow. “Not bad try it again but slower. I'd really rather you not pass out.”

Kara tried again, still shaky, feeling the room spinning which didn't help the whole claustrophobia thing. “Walls closing in.” She got out. 

“The walls aren't moving. You're fine. You're currently in Cisco's dumpy apartment that smells like nachos. You're not in the elevator anymore. I probably should have taken you outside, but I try to keep a low profile when I'm here.”

Slowly with a bit more coaxing Kara began feeling the panic subside eventually to the point where she could breathe normally. She finally got a good look at the other portal user. She had long wavy black hair braided on one side and was wearing a black leather bodysuit much like Alex did. She looked minorly concerned and raised an eyebrow.

“You finally back with me?”

Kara nodded once. She knew she probably looked like a mess right now.

“Good well that was the fifth craziest introduction I've ever had. Can't even say first because there were worse ones. But I'm Gypsy Cisco's girlfriend.”

“Kara Danvers really nice to meet you.” Mustering up a wan smile.

Gypsy looked amused. “Under better circumstances I'm sure.”

At that moment Cisco came through the front door holding a bag of sandwiches humming his own tune. When he was able to take in the scene, he rushed over to Kara. “Whoa what's going on? What happened?” Looking between the alien and his girlfriend.

Gypsy decided to answer instead. “Kara was just having some elevator trouble and needed a hand. I was free, so I helped out that's all.”

Cisco looked over at Kara with some worry that was appeased a bit when she nodded. 

“Yeah elevator trouble.”

“Right....well would you like to join us for lunch? I always grab extra food reflexively because of Barry and his bottomless pit stomach. Mi casa es su casa mi amigo.”

Kara smiled at him before shaking her head. “I appreciate the offer, but I really just want to see Alex for a bit. Do you think you could....help me get back to her?”

“Girl please anything for my favorite Kryptonian. You need to go see super scary secret agent spy sister (try saying that five times fast), then I'm your guy. Be back in a few buttercup!” Dodging the remote she threw at his head, while he snickered.

When they reappeared back at Star Labs, Alex was frantic with worry. Upon seeing Kara she snatched her in a hug. “I'm so sorry. I just saw you tried to call me only just now. My phone was on silent. I was just getting ready to call you back. Did something happen?” Before Kara could answer Alex narrowed her eyes looking at Cisco. “What happened?”

He backed up putting up his hands. “Whoa I know nothing except something happened involving elevators. I'm unblameable here.”

“That's not a word Cisco.” Caitlin muttered from her place off to the side.

“Oh Kara,” Alex said, understanding in a second. “Come on let's go home. Caitlin and I can finish things here another day.” Looking at the other girl and receiving a nod. Kara felt bad wanting to argue, but Alex cut right through that. “Nope I'm treating you to some ice cream right now. I've decided and then we can do something fun together later. Maybe even pay mom a visit.”

“Okay.”

Alex took out her extrapolator and pressed the button throwing a quick wave behind her. Kara turned and threw Caitlin and Cisco the peace sign that they happily returned before the sisters were gone from sight. 

“I am a genius for creating that.” Referring to the extrapolator.

Caitlin rolled her eyes. “So you've said like 500 times.”

“And I'll say it 600 more because it's some of my best work. Well I better get back before Gypsy starts in on the better sandwiches. Peace!” Throwing up a peace sign before jumping back into a portal he threw behind him. 

Caitlin simply shook her head before focusing back on her inventory check.


	4. Jesse & Dig

Dig was having a long day strike that a long week. They had been turning up zero leads with tracking down this new vertigo drug dealer. This was in term making Oliver more irritable and effecting the rest of them. Lyla had been under extra pressure at Argus with possible mole leaks out of the organization. Both of which had been resulting in fried tempers all around, and on top of that his son was sick. The flu which had now lasted over 24 hours. So he drove to the nearest convenience store to clear his head and pick up some supplies JJ needed. 

Walking back to his car Dig had stopped and was now studying some of the bottles and comparing the different recommended prescriptions. He wasn't in tune to what was happening around him and not picking up on the shouting directed at him. Above his head some workers were doing some construction work on some scaffolding and lost some of their equipment that had slid off. The equipment that was now headed directly above Dig. He had just barely begun to look up to see what was headed for him.

Suddenly he felt the awful familiar sensation of high speed travel. The complete jarring feeling of being displaced. It wasn't until they were finally outside of town that everything came to a sudden halt except his need to throw up everything in his system since yesterday. It was official. He was going to kill Barry this time.

“Hey are you okay? Sorry I didn't mean to take you so far...Oh...wow that's...a lot. Um you need some help sitting down?” The girl spoke out loud. So not Barry lucky bastard lives it seems.

Dig held up a sharp hand to prevent her from even trying to help him anymore. “Ugh why the hell did you have to do that?”

“Um okay you're right. Next time I'll just watch you get crushed, because that's not as bad as speed travel.”

Dig took the opportunity to lean exhaustively against the Star City sign. This week combined with what just happened definitely drained him for the rest of the night. “Speed Travel is a very close second to death.”

The girl snorted at that. “So noted I'll remember that.” 

She continued to watch Dig, until he finally regained composure to study her. She was wearing what almost looked like the female version of Barry's suit entirely red and near identical down to the lightning bolt. He would recognize Cisco's handiwork anywhere. 

“I take it you're a meta-human. Are you from Central City?”

“Not exactly I'm kinda from another earth Earth 2 to be exact. At least we’ve found it’s less confusing to reference it as that, even though my earth resonates at a higher frequency.”

'Ugh’ more weird alien gibberish bullshit he didn't need to his day. There were small moments that he wished for his more normal life back from half a decade ago. Still Dig could admit that this person did save him, and he hadn't exactly given her anything in return except grief. Plus now that his stomach was settling and his sense of balance had returned that made it easier.

“Hey sorry about earlier. You caught me on a bad week, and I don't do well with flash travel if you didn't notice. I'm John by the way, but you can call me Dig or Diggle. So thanks Miss...”

“Quick Jesse Quick and it's okay. Compared to some of the moods my dad can get into that right there was nothing.”

Dig felt his brow furrowing and mood darkening. “Does he get angry a lot...specifically at you?” 

She immediately held up her hands trying to persuade him. “Oh no, I promise it's not what you're thinking.” Shaking her head reliving the concern that had started to foster. “He took it pretty hard, when my mom passed away. Since then he's just a bit more jaded and on edge, but he usually just destroys his workshop.” Realizing that didn't sound much better she tacked on. “I promise while he has his issues, he's still a pretty good dad.”

“Good.” As he finally was able to straighten up. “I'm a dad myself, and there's nothing worse than the idea of parents hurting their kids.”

Jesse shot him a small smile. “Well said so Dig how would you like to get home? Since I'm assuming my method would be shot down.”

His face suggested try it and you won't like what happens.

“Don't worry I can call a friend to pick me up. Outside city limits shouldn't be more than 20 minutes away depending on traffic.”

Dig prepared himself to take a seat against the base sign and hunkered down, until Felicity could pick him up. However Jesse vanished and reappeared with two unfolding chairs shaking them out to be sat in.

“What in the...”

“Cisco made these, so they don't burn at hyper-speed. The least I can do, since I cost you your lunch is wait with you and listen to this horrible week you mentioned.”

Dig was pretty sure the surprise showed on his face. “Jessie you don't have to do that.”

She nodded before standing up. Then took off and reappeared this time with popcorn in a singed bag with small flames, Jessie quickly put out another bag slung over her shoulder. Dig couldn't help chuckling at.

“You're right this shouldn't be done without popcorn, though I'm afraid it’s kinda burnt because of the travel. But it's not like I really had any other plans for tonight. I'm here for the week on holiday. So let's hear it I'm all ears. You want some ginger-ale? I got that too.” Pulling out one from a bag behind her.

Feeling his lips quirk up Dig began sharing about his terrible no good bad week eventually stealing a couple of darkened kernels from the bag.


	5. Nora & Snart

Leonard Snart was a creature of habit. Therefore whenever the time-ship happened to dock in their current timeline. He would always do three things. The first checking on Lisa and making sure she was alright. The second was checking all of his safe-houses and making sure all of the things he stole were still there carefully hidden or locked away in his vaults. And lastly was getting a drink at Saints and Sinners sometimes a meal there too if he was in the mood.

After walking out of there he decided to cut through an alley to make his way back to one of his safe-houses to spend the night. He was just debating which one to use, when he heard the sounds of someone approaching from behind him.

“Fffreeze turn around and gggive me your wwwallet?”

“Well I can't really do all three can I? So why don't you pick one and we'll go from there.” Unbelievable someone was threatening to mug him. The nerve. He had obviously been gone to long, if people were daring to be this boldly stupid. However he did consider himself a bit on the thick side for leaving the cold gun back on the ship in the first place. Clearly being stuck in the same place with the same people and little to do had made him complacent, and that was unacceptable.

“Just turn around slowly! No sudden moves and hands where I can see them.”

Snart did so and found himself facing a prepubescent kid face covered in ache and shakily holding a gun. What was this amateur hour? And by someone who looked like a Saved by the bell reject nonetheless.

“Just put it down kid and walk away.”

The kid sniffled with a slight glare but didn't move.

“Look it's been a really long night and I'm sure you have homework or nerd things to get to. So what's to say we skip this whole attempted mugging and go our separate ways.”

The kid's face twisted in anger, but if anything the shaking got worse. “I dddon't think you heard me I said gggive me your wallet!”

“Oh no I heard you...through the stuttering somehow,” Snart remarked. “I just make it a policy to never conform to threats. So this can play out one of two ways. But I should tell you I have a partner who doesn't take kindly to me getting shot. So unless you feel like getting barbecued I suggest you go bother someone else.”

When nothing happened for several minutes leaving Snart with his hands still in the air and the kid trying to decide what to do not having moved, Leonard grew annoyed. “Look shoot me or don't but I'm not doing this all night. So make a decision because as of right now you're just wasting both of our time but especially mine.” 

Now he really didn't think this kid had the stones to pull the trigger, and to be fair it didn't look like he really meant to. But when a car alarm went off thereby spooking the kid. His finger ended up squeezing it, firing a bullet straight at Snart's chest. He barely had any reaction time before suddenly there was another person standing there now holding a perfectly caught bullet. 

This person was obviously another speedster. Snart was beginning to think Central City should really be renamed Speedster-ville. They seemed to pop up like weeds. This one appeared to be a young girl wearing a white and dark navy suit.

“Oh cool I caught that left handed.” She marveled holding the bullet in her hand examining it. 'Joy' Leonard thought with an eye-roll. He owed his life to yet another amateur.

She looked back to the stunned teen still looking at the gun in shock, as if it had betrayed him and sped him quickly to the CCPD lobby. She then handcuffed him and dashed back to where Snart was still standing.

“Hmm got to say I like your style kid.”

“Um don't you mean to say Thank you?”

“Don't push it.”

“Oh wait are you Leonard Snart Aka Captain Cold?!”

Now he smirked. “As always it's a pleasure to meet a fan. Though I wouldn't think someone in the hero line of work wouldn't really be any fan of mine.”

“Oh this is so sway! I read about some of your adventures and how you got your nickname. You're a legend where I'm from. You're a lot taller than the museum has you as, but I think you're so cool! I can't wait to tell my d-”

“Nor- I mean Excess! What did I say running straight into something without backup?” Scarlet said in a semi exasperated voice. He took in Snart before his eyes widened at seeing him.

Excess let out a small groan. “Come on dad Look who I just saved. It's THE Captain Cold.”

“Dad?” Snart questioned with a single eyebrow raise. He clearly hadn't been absent from Central THAT long, that he would miss anything so vital.

Barry just closed his eyes, shaking his head and choosing to remain silent. Excess (And what kinda pseudo name was that? Clearly her real name started with an N) merely turned remorseful piping out a quiet 'oops.'

“Snart can I trust you won't go looking into my daughter's identity while she's here?”

“Have to say Scarlet I didn't figure you for starting the minivan and sandals lifestyle so young but then again.” Turning to look at the girl. “You're from the future, so I would hope those fads are behind us now.”

The girl just looked frozen. “Umm.....”

Snart smiled to himself. It didn't really matter to him who she was, but mysteries had always bothered him just like the Flash's initial identity. However he knew Barry fairly well, and the man was ridiculously sentimental less so than Raymond he'd say. So it was likely the girl was named after his mom whoever that was. He could just have Gideon confirm his suspicions back on the ship.

“So you'll keep this to yourself. I mean she did save your life.”

“Occupational Hazard.” He said with a shrug. “I'm on borrowed time as is.”

Barry just shot him a small exasperated glance. 

“Relax that fluffy head of yours. I got better things to do with my time than out your offspring to whoever is crazy enough to believe me. For now I need to sleep in a bed that isn't a pincushion deathtrap and go pretend this didn't happen.” Snart started walking away, having already decided which house he was staying in. “See ya round Flash and Baby Flash.” He called out before Barry shouted back out to him.

“Hey Snart!” 

He turned to see the other man giving him a small smile. “Be careful out there would ya. Now that you know, we wouldn't want you to miss our next Christmas card.”

Snart suddenly rethought his earlier comment about Raymond being the more sentimental. They both were equally and disgustingly sappy. “Hmm the chance to see Scarlet dressing up in more scarlet? Gonna pass since it seems a bit old hat to me. Unless a certain fiance plans to dress up like Mrs. Claus...” He couldn't help but tease not remotely serious.

Barry let out an adorable glower unamused. Leonard heard a faint 'Eww' from the background causing him to snicker. “No and for the record I was actually planning on wearing green.”

Snart let out a wink. “Not your color Red and I think Mr Queen might have an objection to that.” 

He walked away chuckling at their shocked expressions. Even if no one told him, he knew everyone's identity. That one only took him a few weeks to work out. Oliver Queen returns the same time the Hood/Arrow shows up. Not exactly rocket science.


	6. James & Laurel

Laurel and James had a few things in common, but above all else they had one important one. They both wanted to help protect their cities, and their current close friends and resident city heroes disapproved. In the long run though that didn't deter them, and when travel through inter-dimensional portals became possible. They met and struck up a friendship. One of the things they did together the most? Training.

Today they were jogging on a 10 mile hike, as they tried to best their times. Laurel was slightly faster and currently taking the lead. It was always a risk when jogging through the woods on the marked trails. The ground was uneven and the roots were sometimes well hidden by leaves. But it was for those reasons that it made it that much more challenging. However it did mean that Laurel missed it when her foot caught under a well hidden root. She couldn't help a small cry, as she landed completely wrong on her ankle. Her hands flew to cover it instantly.

“Laurel!” James shouted, as he finally caught up to her. “What happened?”

“Tripped on this stupid root.” She winced as the escalating pain and shifted to a sitting position. “Think I rolled it pretty bad.”

“Here let me see,” James said as he took a look at it. He nearly winced in sympathy. “That's definitely a bad sprain. We're going to need to get some ice on that stat.”

Laurel was already reaching up her hands. “Here help me up. We can limp to my car.” James pulled her up but then leaned down, so he was in a kneeling position. “Wait what are you doing?”

“Come on, jump on my back.”

“No you're not carrying me like that.” Like a three year old her mind supplied. She wanted to cross her arms but unable to as that would throw off her balance.

“Laurel, your ankle is already swelling to almost twice it's size. If we did that, we'd be here all day. Come on, this way is faster.”

When she still didn't look convinced, James added. “Hey it’s early and no one’s out here yet. But they will be the longer we continue to debate this. Wouldn’t you rather avoid that and deal with the free ride. ”

Laurel acknowledged his points begrudgingly. “Fine you’ve made your case. Let’s just get out of here.” As she hopped onto his back, James just nodded passively. He then secured her and took off at a brisk steady pace. This would just count as his strength training for the day too. He could skip the weights for a day or two. Laurel wasn’t heavy persay, but it wasn’t like carrying a pillow either, and they still had a few miles yet to go.

“Objections overruled.” He pleasantly rebutted. 

Now Laurel really did eye-roll. “You, Cisco, and Winn need more lawyer court references than just that one.” 

“I also know sustained, leading the witness, and I request a short recess.”

“Lord help me if I ever have to defend you.”

From there they descended into the comparison of their jobs which then turned into shop talk. Mainly talking about Black Canary and Guardian and the different crooks they took down. It felt good making a difference in a different way then supplying the public with the news or defending them in court. When they hit a lull in the conversation, Laurel spoke up.

“It’s a shame you don’t have your camera with you. With the leaves I imagine you could get some pretty nice fall shots in.”

James agreed having caught sight of them, when he was watching the ground careful not to trip himself. “Yeah I might have to come back later. Though it is nice to know that no matter what Earth we’re in. There are some universal constants.”

Laurel smiled while tightening her grip a bit. “Like no matter the earth there’s always a Big Belly Burger?”

“Yep and movies,” James added. “Thankfully it seems we share most of the same ones.”

They also delved into comparing their superhero gear and toys. James was big enough to admit that her sonic scream necklace was cooler than his shield despite his love for it.

“Okay one trip back to your apartment to get several ice packs coming right up.” When they finally broke out of the woods to back at the parking lot. James gently set her down next to the passenger’s side door before moving to the driver's side.

Laurel sighed in defeat and tossed over her keys. She didn't even let Sara drive her Malibu. She was that protective of it, but it wasn't like she had much choice. 

“Hey,” James called out, getting her attention. “You'll be back to normal soon. In the meantime just take it easy, rest up and be ready to try to take me down in a few weeks.”

Laurel felt her lips quirked up before hiding a wince as the pain was making itself known. “I think I can do that, although there’ll be no try involved.”

Laughing while sliding into the driver’s seat and starting up the car James countered. “We’ll see now after I drop you off at your place. Would you like any Tom and Chris’ before I go?”

He felt Laurel send him a bewildered stare. “What?”

“Ah well I guess ice cream IS different on your earth. Tom and Chris’s is one of my favorite brands. They have a great triple cookie flavor.”

“We call it Ben and Jerry’s on this Earth.” Laurel answered dryly.

Letting out a considering hum James offered. “I know we mainly train together, but I think I’d really like to know who has the better ice cream between our earths. Think you’d care to bring your favorite flavor or your ice cream, and we can try them both?”

Laurel smiled, glancing out the window. “Sounds like a plan.”


End file.
